Come With Me
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: A snippet of Kouga/Sesshomaru. Randomly written to jump start my writing again.


Title:

Author: Neptunesdemon

Archive: For this, none yet.

Category: Romance, Fluff, One-Shot

Pairings: Kouga/Sesshomaru

Spoilers: None at all

Warnings: OOC, shounen-ai

Author's Note: A snippet of Kouga/Sesshomaru. Randomly written to jumpstart my writing again.

xoxoxox

Golden eyes slowly opened to the sight of the sun shining down on him. The leaves moved to let the rays peek in, parted by the slight breeze that stirred the air. He was laying on the soft grass of the glade, his right arm thrown over his head and his left resting carefully on his naked stomach. He breathed in, the scent of another wafting towards him on the breeze and he closed his eyes again to focus on the distinct scent. His ears picked up the sound of deep, even breathing; the demon was still asleep.

He shifted to warm his muscles and get his joints to loosen a bit and his eyes slowly opened again as he heard the soft groaning of someone starting to wake. He waited, heard the other demon yawning and moving as he stretched. The wind blew a bit harder, a tad chilly for the early morning and his flesh pimpled in reaction. The heat suddenly pressed against him was a welcome feeling and he gave a soft hum of approval at the contact.

"Good morning."

It was enough to get him looking to the male beside him and he was greeted by bright blue eyes and a fanged smirk. His face remained impassive and the demon beside him scoffed before leaning in to touch their lips together in a kiss. He accepted it easily enough and allowed it to deepen in to a much more passionate bout. He pulled away when he had no choice but to breathe and the faintest of smiles touched his lips at the broad grin he was given.

"What? Lost your voice after last night?"

He rolled his eyes and sat up, aware that his lover did the same and a hand was running up his back, underneath the waterfall of silver locks cascading down his back. It prompted him to stand completely and he couldn't help the undignified yelp at the slap to his exposed backside. He threw a sharp glare of warning down at the now laughing demon and he merely moved to make his way to his clothing left not too far off from where they had settled.

"You know, I wish that you would at least talk to me the morning after." Came the voice from behind him and he purposely ignored him as he started to dress himself, "It would help me feel not so much like a whore being sent on her way after her job was done."

"Shall I offer you compensation for your time?"

The snort was ignored and he finished tying his obi before looking over his shoulder to where the golden-skinned male sat with his arm hanging over one knee, those sharp blue eyes staring at him in a way that made him want to undress again.

"At this point you owe me more than even you can afford. I'm not cheap."

It had him actually chuckling and he looked up at the position of the sun. It was early still, noon was still some ways off and it meant Rin would most likely still be sleeping once he returned to the palace. She often slept in when he was not there to wake her at the crack of dawn.

"When will I see you again?"

The question had him looking back to the Wolf Demon, who was now sitting up with legs folded and his eyes trained on him with a glint of sadness present in his stare. He had long made him aware that he did not enjoy that they met every few months or so. He could tell, the man was getting attached and the time to put an end to it to avoid such a thing had long passed. It was harder to leave each time as well, and the time in between meeting became more and more torturous.

"And what would you do if I said you never will?"

He hadn't known why he asked it, but it had escaped his lips before he thought it through. The demon before him went very still, and the aura around him changed. The tension mounted as Kouga's eyes narrowed on him and he waited to hear what the demon had to say.

"You're mine now, Sesshomaru. Even if I let you go, knowing that you won't ever return, I'll never leave you. You will never be able to forget me. I'm a part of you now."

He half hated that it was true.

"I am not property to be owned, wolf."

Kouga only chuckled, looking away and into the distance as Sesshomaru stared back at him. A long moment of silence passed and when the light-haired demon went to turn away was when Kouga spoke up again.

"To answer your question, I would wait until you returned."

"The word never leads one to believe that I would not."

"You will." Kouga turned to look him in the eye and he froze at the weight of conviction behind the stare. "I know you will. And you know that you couldn't leave me forever."

The realization that the wolf was right had a weight settling in the pit of his stomach and filling with butterflies all at once. He stood at a loss for words to retaliate and Kouga seemed to know he had no comeback. The slightest hint of a smirk to the corner of his lips and he leaned back on his arms, giving the older demon the chance to think of something to respond with.

He could think of nothing and he could only remain silent as he stared back at his occasional lover. The meetings had started by chance. Two demons who happened upon each other in the light of the setting sun, Sesshomaru heading back West to his home and ward, and Kouga roaming alone, his usual traveling companions left behind to tend to what remained of his clan. They had merely stood facing the other, no words exchanged and no hostilities shared. Kouga had spoke first. He mentioned the sunset and how it complemented the dog demon's eyes.

He had thought the words cheap and hollow, and had made and effort to ignore them. But the sincerity that lay hidden in blue eyes kept him from leaving. He offered they share a fire and hunted meat; Kouga agreed. Somewhere between dinner and settling in for sleep, the fire of attraction had been steadily burning brighter. He had lay down on a bed of fallen leaves and soft grass to rest when his eyes looked across to find the wolf's smoldering gaze settled on him. No words were exchanged as they stared back at each other for what seemed like hours. Eventually the wolf moved closer and when Sesshomaru said nothing, he laid beside him, facing him fully. One moment they were looking back at each other and then another Sesshomaru found himself entered in a fervent kiss. The rest of the night went on filled with curious touches, soft gasps, slick skin, and deep pleasure that ended in a satisfying peak. They had woken the next morning and spoke not a word, but merely went their separate ways.

It was by chance again they crossed paths a few months later, and the night was repeated. Again, they woke, said not a word and parted. That happened three more times before Kouga had told him good morning for the first time. They had become steadily closer with each morning greeting that Kouga gave him after the very first and Sesshomaru was almost loathe to admit that Kouga had indeed settled to become a permanent fixture in his life.

The dark-haired demon was standing then, stretching out his muscles in one fluid, languid motion before he was sauntering over to his loincloth and dressing so that he was no longer the only vulnerable one. Sesshomaru watched him as he moved around before Kouga was turning back to face him.

"What if I were the one to never return?"

The question shocked him more than he allowed himself to react to it. He made sure his face remained impassive but the sudden burst of emotion, a mixture of dread, fear and denial mixed into one, nearly stifled him. He wanted to lie, say that he would feel nothing, but he was too far gone. He would not allow it.

"Would you dare to attempt it?"

"Ah, that sounds like there's a threat attached." Kouga's smile was almost annoying, but the older demon was actually relieved to see it. It meant Kouga had been teasing and the relief washed over him and allowed him to move. The wolf was moving as well, the two meeting and Kouga pressing his forehead to Sesshomaru's before he was gently pulling him in to kiss him.

"Sesshomaru. What would you do if I asked you to stay?"

One of Kouga's hands was cupping his face while the other held his hand and gently stroked the skin with his thumb. It was nice, this affection and he almost wanted to give in to the request.

"My ward . . ." It was all he was able to say, the words nearly whispered and Kouga huffed a breath of a laugh.

"Another few months, then." He said in parting, placing a final kiss goodbye n Sesshomaru's lips.

The Daiyoukai watched as the Wolf Demon walked away and he wasn't sure why the more steps Kouga took to place distance between them was the more he wished he'd turn back around. Kouga was nearing the top of a distant hill when he called out, and the clan leader stopped to look back at him over his shoulder.

He fully turned back to watch the Dog Demon in the distance and was patient. The wind blew steadily for several minutes before it carried the soft words to him.

"Come with me."

Across the field, Sesshomaru's heart was elated at the smile that crossed the distance.

Owari

I wrote this little snippet because I'm trying to break my writer's block funk. I've become a fiend for Kouga/Sesshomaru pairings and I hope to write more in the future.


End file.
